


BuzzFeed Interview With Puppies

by Skull13



Series: Richie Toziers Famous Life [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull13/pseuds/Skull13
Summary: Title explains allRichie gets to answer questions while playing with puppies
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie Toziers Famous Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582321
Kudos: 67





	BuzzFeed Interview With Puppies

A person walked in and out of the frame, bringing puppies in.

Richie was sitting with his legs crossed, he picks up a puppy and looks into its eyes, “This one sparks joy”.

He stares at the camera, “This one does not spark joy”. 

In the background, you could hear the laughter of people behind the camera. 

The cameraman looked over at him, “Alright Richie, this is where we add in the BuzzFeed logo and everything. Now, do you remember what you’re supposed to say for the intro?”.

Richie nodded and sighed, “ Oh yeah, don’t worry about it, I only took a million shots of vodka before this in my dressing room”.

The cameraman shook his head at him, “Alright, 3 2 1 go”

“Hi, my name is Richie Tozier, I’m here with BuzzFeed, I’m going to answer some questions, aaand I’m going to play with puppies”.

A puppy found its way into Richie’s lap, causing him to smile softly. 

“Alright so this isn’t so bad...uhh, let’s answer some questions”.

Richie got out a question asking ‘What is your favorite behind the scenes moment from being on tour?’

He chuckled softly before answering, “Uh, ew.”

“Why ew?” Someone from the background asked.

“Cause my stage name is Trashmouth and that’s like my brand and my favorite behind the scenes moment is so sappy. I like talking, or if he’s not there face timing my husband before and or after the first show in a tour. He’s adorable when he’s happy and he’s always so happy for me during that time so yeah”. 

Richie petted a dog and picked him up, looking into his eyes. “He looks like John Mulaney- Like the- Like the eyes, yeah, its the eyes”

He set the puppy down and picked up a question, ‘What is your advice to those who want to follow their dreams?’

“Oh uh- Don’t. Don’t follow your dreams, kids, if your watching. Cause you see, I dreamed I was going to be a superhero, and now I’m a comedian so-”

He shrugged and chuckled slightly. “Yeah no I’m kidding, follow your dreams. You gotta believe in yourself and you have to work harder at it than you ever have before. You have to have passion. And who knows, one day you might be invited to play with puppies and be known as one of the most monotone sounding people when surrounded by puppies”

He laughed at himself before getting out another question as he petted a puppy, ‘What is your husband doing right now’

“Mmmm should I be honest or spill all the dirty things he’s doing right now… like cleaning our house because I live like a barn animal and it makes him want to divorce me” 

Richie looked over at a dog that was licking his hand. 

“No, you might get drunk from licking my hand- Oh okay he’s not stopping, fucking alcoholic” 

He picked up another question from a jar near him, ‘What would you title your memoir?’

“Uhhh- Lets see, probably how I title everything. ‘Trashmouth something or other’ or just ‘Trashmouth’ you know” 

Richie picked up a dog and held out another question. He had the paper in front of the dogs face, which only made the dog sniff it.

“Can- can you read that? Can you read letters?”

Eventually he gave up and put the dog down. 

“He may be cute but he does not have a future in being a professional interviewer”

This had people in the background chuckle. 

“Well since he can’t read it, I’m not gonna answer it. All dogs seen here are available for adoption at the J&M pet shelter in New York. Thank you and can someone please take them away from me or else my dog will get jealous”

They turned off the cameras and someone had whispered to the editor “We’re gonna need to bleep a lot of this out aren’t we” 

  
  



End file.
